


Together But Separated

by SapphireBrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chara isn't evil, Chara tries to help, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk doesn't play a major role, I'm sinning so much here, Monsters and people are gonna die, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a twin, Separated Twins, Skeleton Boning, Slow Burn, Smut is gonna happen, Twins, Violent fight scenes, eventually, i'm bad at puns guys, probably angst, reader is female, weird timeline shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBrine/pseuds/SapphireBrine
Summary: You were a happy girl, and you seemed to have a good life. So you were confused when your sister suggested to climb Mt. Ebott. Of course, something ends up going wrong, and the both of you fall down the mountain into the Underground, but something isn't right.The timeline gets messed up, and you sister and you are separated when you fall, and you are thrown into a world with monsters who want your soul free themselves from the Underground, and a certain skeleton seems to be interested in how you messed up the timeline and replaced Frisk. Reader is named and has a backstory. Smut will be marked with * on chapters and *** before it starts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everybody to my first ever Reader x Sans story.
> 
> Reader is named, and reader does have a backstory, so I guess she's a bit more of an OC. But, anyways, I have the main idea for where I want this plot to go by, but I have problems with writing in-between stuff, and I procrastinate a lot, so expect updates to either come within two weeks of each other, or within months.
> 
> My goal; however is to update this story every Saturday. I will try to update the story. I will attempt to write each chapter throughout the week, and I will try to at least be one chapter ahead of the chapter that I will post every week. (That made no sense, but you get what I mean.)
> 
> Point of views will switch in later chapters for small sections, to get the idea of what the twins are going through.
> 
> Also, there will be blood, there will be death.
> 
> Warning at the beginning of this chapter. There is death.

You never asked for this to happen to you.

You had fallen down a hole in the mountain, you were alone, and your sister was nowhere to be found. 

This goat woman had saved you from this talking flower, and she had lead you further into what she had called, the Ruins.

Before you followed her, you decided to try and take a moment to collect yourself, and briefly work it through your head on what had happened.

 

* * *

 

You and your siblings lived in a large city near Mount Ebott, somewhere in the mountainous range of the Rocky Mountains. 

However, you hadn't always lived there.

Back when your parents were still around, you used to live in Tokyo. Your mother was a Japanese woman who worked at a nearby Elementary school, and your father was a successful business owner, who started another branch of his business, Parker Corp, in Tokyo. He already had a successful branch in New York City, and one in Miami, Florida. That was when he met your mother. The two of them ended up falling in love and married.

Ko, your older brother, was the eldest of the family, eleven years older than you and your sister. He grew up almost his whole childhood in Japan, and had not a single word of English spoken to him. When he was eleven, you and Anaya were born. However, once you and your sister were five, and Ko was sixteen, your family packed up and moved across the world, to America. 

Both you, your sister and brother struggled to learn English, and struggled to make friends in school. Ko was constantly ridiculed by your father about his terrible English, and his life choices. Ko had wanted to start his own business, but your father insisted that he go to college and take over Parker Corp, and Ko didn't want that. Akemi soon came along as well, as the last child in the family, once again, eleven years younger than yourself. Ko went off to college, to study business, in hopes of being able to open his own business.

Soon after Akemi was born, your parents began fighting. They tried to keep it hidden, but you and your sister knew about it. You could hear the both of them yelling at each other late into the night. That was when your father began to ridicule you and your sister as well, mocking the way you both spoke, mocking your style choices, and even trying to threaten that he would put you both up for adoption. The fighting got worse, sometimes your father threatening that he was going to leave her, or threatening to kill her. Your father would leave the house often, sometimes not coming back for a whole week. Your mother tried to stay happy for you and your sister, assuring the both of you that everything was fine.

However, one day when you both came home from school, the house was eerily silent, besides from the wailing of your sister. This was odd, because you knew that your mother wouldn't have left the house without Akemi, and she wouldn't have left Akemi unattended for. When you came into the kitchen, you were greeted by an image that still scars you to this day.

Your mother. Lying in a pool of her own blood, and Akemi, in her high chair, crying her eyes out.

You immediately phoned the police about this, and they rushed to your home, but there was nothing the paramedics could do about your mother. She was gone.

Your father was shocked to hear about your mother's murder, but when you looked closely at him, you couldn't see a hint of compassion or sadness in his expression. Something about the carelessness in his eyes scared you. You told your sister about it, but it wasn't that hard for her to believe. The two of you had heard his threats towards your mother. However when you tried to tell the police about your suspicions, they would just wave it off, claiming that an esteemed businessman such as Taylor Parker wouldn't even DARE to do something like that.

When Ko heard about the murder, he immediately quit collage and returned back home. When he got home, you remembered the argument that your father and Ko had gotten into after that.

Ko blamed Taylor for the murder of Natsumi Asano, and demanded that he give up custody of you, Anaya and Akemi. Taylor, of course, refused this request. So, Ko marched upstairs and told you to grab your things, and that you were leaving. Lots of legal stuff came up once Ko had taken you and your sisters away from your father. Eventually, Ko won custody of you three, refusing to allow Taylor to see the three of you, claiming he was "dangerous." Taylor called for many years to try and get a chance to talk to you, but after a while, he just stopped calling.

Ko had to quit collage because of this, and he had to immediately open up his business, which was a restaurant. He had decided to run a restaurant based off of some of the family recipes that their mom had taught him when he grew up in Japan. It was hard on him to support the three of you, especially when Anaya would decide to be frustratingly hard-headed, and didn't decide to get a job until last year.

Akemi was a sweet little girl, her heart and soul full of kindness and love for everybody. She was the sweetest little girl ever, and Lord knows that she didn't deserve to be robbed of her mother. You and your siblings did all that you could to make sure Akemi's life was smooth, though without parents, it was a little hard for that. Most of the time you all were pretty busy with trying to make money. Life wasn't easy for the three of you. You ended up working part time at a fast food place as soon as you turned fifteen. You lived within walking distance, so you didn't need the car. The pay wasn't so good, but it helped Ko relax a bit.

You were all a happy little family.

So you didn't understand why Anaya got the idea to climb Mt. Ebott.

 

* * *

 

"Anaya, I don't see how this is a good idea..." You told her nervously as the two of you stood at the base of the mountain. The mountain that had caused seven children over the years to fall down and vanish forever. Many people had claimed that the mountain was cursed. Others believed that there was a serial killer living on the mountain, slaughtering all the children that climbed it.

"Pfft. Ayano, lighten up. We'll just be gone for an hour, and we'll go back home." Your sister ignored your concerns and began to head up the mountain. You turned around to look at the path that lead back into the forest, away from the mountain. There was still a chance to back out. You still had a chance to go back home before you made a mistake that you regretted. But when you turned back to look at your sister, you groaned and then hurried to follow her up the mountain. You knew you didn't have a chance to stop her from going up the mountain, but you could at least be there to tell her 'I told you so' when something horrible happened.

You and Anaya were twins, identical twin sisters and Anaya was a few minutes older than you. Both of you had black hair, brown almond shaped eyes, small faces and small frames. You were both identical in almost every single way, even personalities reflected each other to some extent. Anaya liked the arts more, like drawing and painting, while you were more focused on science and math. You both even had the same haircut. Even your own close friends had trouble telling who was who, though Anaya was a bit more muscular than you.

Although, one thing that you definitely didn't share was your sense of adventure. Anaya was the one with that. Which was probably the reason why she wanted to climb Mt. Ebott in the first place. The mountain that you were climbing was said to be very, very dangerous. Seven children had vanished climbing the mountain, so nobody actually went up the mountain. Most people even stayed away from the forest surrounding the mountain. It was too risky.

But your sister, eager for adventure had forced you to come with her on this death walk. Anaya had claimed she wanted to see the view from the top of the mountain. You hadn't wanted to come along in the first place and had protested going at all, but Anaya -being the stubborn person she was- wouldn't give up or let you hear the end of it.

What gave her the idea to even climb the mountain?  You wondered as you followed her up the mountain path. We've all heard the stories.

As the two of your climbed up the mountain, you took in all of the sights around you. You were high enough in the sky to be able to see the entirety of the forest surrounding the mountain. You paused for a moment, gazing out at the scenery before you. It was a nice sight, you had to admit, but this still wasn't a good reason to climb the mountain in the first place. Especially when the mountain had so many mysteries surrounding it.

When you were halfway up the mountain, your sister stopped at a rickety bridge, turning around to look at the trees below the two of you. "Whoa..." You turned to your sister, seeing the wide smile on her face. "The view from here is amazing!" You let a small smile creep on your face. Anaya had always been a sucker for nature. She loved being outdoors, and just being surrounded with trees, flowers, bugs and animals. You on the other hand, you were more of an inside person. You stayed inside, working on your collage work.

"I'll be it's even better from the very top of the mountain!" Anaya turned and hurried across the bridge, the bridge practically swinging her side to side. How she even got across that thing without falling was beyond you.

"W-Wait! Anaya! Hold on!" You called. You paused in front of the bridge, gently placing a foot on the bridge. It creaked under your weight. You carefully placed your other foot on the bridge, grasping at the roped railing as the bridge swung side to side. In your attempt to keep yourself from falling, you glanced down below you, your stomach dropping into your shoes.

_What was it that people always said? Oh yeah. **Don't look down.**_

You angled your gaze back up, attempting to focus on anything else, to keep yourself from looking below you, and realizing how high up you actually were. Your eyes locked onto a skyscraper in the distance, back at the city where you and Anaya came from. Once your stomach had settled down, you took another step forward, slowly creeping across the bridge.

After a couple scary moments, you finally made it across the bridge. You quickly hurried up the path, trying to stay right behind her. "Anaya! Slow down!" You cried out after her, stumbling. Anaya turned around to look at you, laughing a bit as she made her way carefully around huge hole in the mountain. "Come on, Ayano! You're such a slow poke!" As she turned to continue up the path, her foot stepped on a piece of loose ground, and she slipped. She cried out in fear as she fell down into the pit, a look of surprise flashing onto her face, before it was replaced by a look of horror.

Your heart skipped a beat as your sister fell. "A-Anaya!" Fear struck you hard as you saw her fall into the pit. What were you going to tell Ko? What were you going to tell Akemi?

"Ayano! Help me!"

You managed to push yourself to your feet and hurry over to the pit where she had fallen. You dropped to your knees and looked down into the pit. Anaya was holding herself up on the side of a cliff, by one single rock.

_I suppose that now would be a good time to say "I told you so." Your cocky self said._

_Ayano! Shut the fuck up!_ You told the cocky part of yourself.  _You'll have plenty of time to tell Anaya how wrong she was AFTER you save her._

"Just hold on!" You leaned down, reaching a hand down to her. "Grab my hand!" Anaya reached up with her other hand, grasping ahold of yours. A bead of sweat ran down your face, as you began to try and pull her up. "Th-there you go! Just hold on. Everything's gonna be okay." You said nervously, as you started to pull your sister up. Anaya was almost up. Just a few more seconds, and-

There was a rumbling noise, and you paused for a moment. The ground beneath you gave way, and your hand slipped from Anaya's grasp. You felt yourself falling. Screams came from both yours, and your sister's mouth as the two of you fell. You were able to turn around and see the flash of fear on your sister's face, before you hit the ground hard, and you passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

When you woke up, your whole body ached like you had fallen a couple stories. You opened your eyes, your vision blurry and your head spinning a bit. When you looked around you, you were shocked to realize that you didn't recognize anything around you.

What had happened earlier? How did you end up-

Oh.

You fell down a hole. A large one, it would seem, but... You didn't feel like anything in your body was broken, however; you did had several bruises on your body. You frowned, sitting up and looking around where you had fallen. You were lying on a bed of golden flowers, which seemed to have cushioned your fall. You looked up, seeing the hue of golden light above you. It seemed that you were unconscious for quite a while, as it was already sunset. You turned to your left to see if Anaya was awake.

Your heart nearly stopped. Your sister wasn't there.

You stood up, searching the room for your sister. You hoped that she had just walked off somewhere, and she would be back soon.

You called for Anaya.

...

But nobody came.

You could feel panic rising in your chest. You knew for a fact that Anaya wouldn't have just left you if you were unconscious. She wouldn't have wandered off without you. If anything, she would've picked up your unconscious body and carried you out. You nervously folded your arms across your chest, zipping your purple jacket up.

You decided that waiting around wasn't going to help you at all, so you moved into the next room, looking around.

It was... Very dark. You couldn't see too well in front of you. As passed through an arch, and into the next room, you paused as you noticed a flower sitting in the middle of a patch of grass.

It had a face.

It had a fucking face! That should not be a thing!

You felt a drop of sweat slide down the side of your face as the flower noticed you. It grinned cheerfully. Maybe a bit too cheerfully.

Something didn't feel right.

"Howdy!" The flower greeted, a cheerful tone in its voice. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" What the heck? Flowey? Heh. What an ironic name.

"Uh... H-Hi there..." You said rather nervously. "I-I'm Ayano... U-Uh... You wouldn't have happened to see a girl who looks exactly like me pass through here earlier?"

Flowey looked at you with a funny look, but then shook his head. "Nope! I've only seen you so far. With a tone like that, you must be new to the Underground, right?" You nodded slowly.

"Golly! You must be so confused!"

Well duh.

"Somebody ought to show you how it goes down here! I guess little ol' me will have to do!" There was a sharp tug in your chest, and a yellow heart floated out of your body, hanging right in front of your chest.

Your eyes darted to look at the yellow heart floating in front of your body, the glow of the heart lighting up the area around you. You carefully brought your hand under it, the heart moving up a little as you moved your hand up underneath that.

“See that heart?” Flowey said in his creepily cheerful voice. “That is your soul! The very culmination of your being!”

_Soul? Souls are a real thing? I thought that was just a religious thing. But… Souls are actually real?_

“Hmmm… Your soul seems to be pretty weak, but it can become strong by gaining LV.”

 _LV?_   You though with a frown. _Level? Like video games?_

“What does LV stand for, why LOVE of course!” Flowey chirruped. “You want some LOVE doncha?”

You frowned and took a step back away from him. “That… That won’t be necessary.” You told him with a nervous laugh. “I’ll... I’ll just be going now.”

You tried to slide away from the flower, attempting to take a couple steps around him. But before you could manage to get away, something wrapped around your ankle and pulled you to the ground. A cry of alarm escaped from your lips as you hit the ground. You turned around to see that your ankle had a vine coiled around it tightly. When you looked up at Flowey, you felt your blood run cold. The flower’s face was no longer cute and cheerful. Now his face was dark, menacing and looked like it belonged to the kind of monsters that children claimed to be under their beds.

“You know what’s going on here, don’t you?” Holy shit. Even this guy’s voice was terrifying as fuck. You opened your mouth to say something to the flower, but you couldn’t piece the words together.

The flower then hesitated for a moment, staring at you intensely. He suddenly gritted his teeth. “NO! No, no! How did you mess up the timeline?? What are you doing here?! Where’s Frisk?”

Frisk? Timeline? What was the flower talking about?

“I-I don't…” You trailed off as Flowey raised his leaf arms, a barrage of white pellets forming behind him.

“In this world, it’s kill or be killed. Not that you need to know that right now anyway.” As the bullets close in, you curl up into a ball, waiting for your immediate death. Maybe these bullets would immediately kill you. Maybe you wouldn’t feel any pain.

You wouldn’t know the answer to that question. Before the bullets had a chance to hit you, you heard the sound of fire, and glanced up, seeing a fireball knock the murderous flower away.

 

* * *

 

You felt your muscles relax and you let a sigh escape you. That’s when you realized that the person who had saved you, was a goat woman. As you gazed up at her in wonder, the woman looked down at you with a firm look on her face. “Human, let me take a good look at you.”

As the goat woman looked at you, her eyes seeming to bore straight into your soul.

Oh that’s right! Your soul! Flowey mentioned that the yellow heart was your soul, but… Why was it yellow? What did the color even mean?

When you looked back up at the woman, she seemed to have relaxed a little bit. “It has been such a long time since I have seen an adult without any LOVE. What is your name, child?”

“My name is Asano Ayano- er… I mean Ayano Asano.” Jeez. Even fourteen years later, and you still introduced yourself with your last name first. “And you are…?”

“I am Toriel. Guardian of the Ruins. I pass by here every day to see if anybody has fallen down.” She explained, still seeming to be a bit wary about you. “Come, my child. I shall explain a bit more once we return to my home, but be warned.” She said, her tone turning cold. “Do not harm a single monster, or I will finish what the flower started.”

You nodded nervously, and followed the woman into the other room.

 

* * *

 

The Ruins was deadly quiet. There wasn’t a single soul in sight, but there were small piles of dust in the corner, pushed up against the wall. The Ruins seemed to have been cleared out by somebody. A girl was standing next to a tree, all the leaves lying around the tree. The girl’s orange shirt had dust covering the front of it, and her jeans had the thin white powder spread across them. The girl looked up at the house in front of her, her eyes narrowing into slits.

**_Please… Just listen to me. You don’t have to do this. Just… Please… Don’t kill Mom…_ **

The girl ignored Chara’s voice in her head. The child sounded so desperate to make her stop, but they couldn’t. They couldn’t stop her.

**_Anaya…_ **

**_Please._ **

Without even acknowledging the spirit, Anaya walked into the house, her knife hidden under her shirt.

“Oh, my child. You’ve returned.”

Anaya looked up to see Toriel walking out of the living room, a smile on her face. “I was just about to go look for you. I am very sorry for the misunderstanding we had. I was just concerned. It has been so long since I have seen a good human that I… I forget that not all humans are like the ones in the war.”

Anaya had no emotion on her face as she looked up. “I have to leave. I have to return home.” _And I have to find my sister._

Toriel’s face fell at these words. “…please stay here. I have something I must take care of.”

When Toriel disappeared down the steps, Anaya felt a wave of anger through her chest, and she hurried down the steps after the goat woman.

When she finally caught up to Toriel, she was standing in front of the Ruins door. “I cannot allow you to leave, my child. You will be killed if you leave. Asgore… He’ll kill you.” She had a tone of sorrow in her voice. “But… If you truly wish to leave, prove yourself. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.”

As Toriel initiated the encounter, Anaya felt a tug on her SOUL. A red heart was yanked out of her body, and hung in front of her.

Anaya swiftly grabbed the toy knife behind her back, and raised it up. She leapt forward and swung her weapon, a choked gasp coming from Toriel.

**_NO!! MOM!!_ **

Chara’s screams echoed through Anaya’s head, as Toriel gaped at her in shock. “You…” She whispered, her eyes boring into Anaya’s. “I… I knew that I shouldn’t have trusted you… You… You’re just like the other adults… I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”

Toriel’s body crumbled to dust, spilling it all over the floor.

Anaya’s LOVE increased. It was now at 6.

“Monsters killed my sister.” Anaya said in a dark tone. “I will not stop. I will not give in. I will destroy every last one of these monsters for what they have done to my sister. That flower will suffer the most.”

Anaya walked through the dark hallway, her knife clutched tightly in her hand. When she came upon Flowey, the flower seemed to be much more pleased with her. “Well, well. You aren’t Frisk, that’s for sure. And you definitely aren’t Chara. You. You’re a true monster. Just like me.” Anaya felt a cold grin appear on her face as the flower continued talking.

“Let’s turn them all to dust. Let’s show them the REAL power that we hold.” He then vanished into the ground.

Anaya put her hand on the door behind him and pushed it open, stepping out into the cold and snowy forest. She took a quick look behind her back at the Ruins doors, and then turned to a bush nearby, reaching her hand out to touch a sparkling yellow star. 

**FILE Saved.**

**Determination.**

**Author's Note:**

> That took me at least a week to write, I think. I'm really excited to share with you guys everything I have in store! I hope you're ready for this crazy shitstorm of a fanfiction.  
> In the coming weeks, I may update, or I may not. School is quite crazy for me right now, and when I do have downtime, I tend to spend it playing around on my computer, and not writing. I will also try to work on the original characters for this story. I will either try my best to draw them, or I will ask one of my friends to draw them. Either way, they'll be up eventually.  
> POVs will change throughout this. The main ones will be Sans, Ayano and Anaya. 
> 
> [ Stalk me on DeviantART!](http://sapphirebrine.deviantart.com)
> 
> [ Stalk me on Tumblr! ](http://sapphirebrine.tumblr.com)
> 
> I would post links to what my characters look like, but I can't draw.


End file.
